Love Me Two Times
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash]Sequência de One Time Thing!


Título: Love Me Two Times

Gênero: Slash/NC-17

Fandom: X-Men Movie

Casal: Logan/Scott

Autora: Então...não sei...mas vou achar logo logo!

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Sequência de One Time Thing!

**Love Me Two Times**

Logan estava no chuveiro. Já fazia uma semana desde a noite em que ele e Scott tinham passado a noite juntos naquele quarto de motel.

Uma semana desde que ele fodera Scott.

Ele ainda não conseguia esquecer isso. Quem teria pensado que o Escoteiro podia ser tão sexy? E tão boa transa? Ele já estava ficando duro apenas de pensar sobre isso. Normalmente ele não iria se masturbar no banheiro do vestiário masculino (era muito público) mas a lembrança de Scott gemendo seu nome, ou melhor, a lembrança de Scott se entregando para ele, era quase mais do que ele podia segurar.

Era só uma fantasia. Não significava que era gay ou algo assim. Ele apenas gostava de sexo e ocasionalmente ele fodia caras. Especialmente caras bonitinhos que tinham bocas que pareciam tão macias e doces; caras que tinham gosto de sol, couro e torta de maçã. Scott tinha gosto de torta de maçã. Isso era adequado, ele era todo o Garoto Americano, afinal.

Logan já estava se perdendo em sua fantasia quando ouviu alguém se aproximando. Maldição. A água dificultava pegar o cheiro, mas (merda!!) se não era o objeto de suas fantasias, nu e suado.

Deixando escapar um gemido Logan deu uma olhada por sobre os ombros. Scott tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto que rapidamente desapareceu.

- Olá, Logan. - ele disse em sua melhor voz de Destemido Líder.

- Cyke.

Ali tinha um monte de chuveiros, mas Scott tomou o mais próximo de Logan e abriu a água.

- Dia duro? - ele indagou, entrando no vapor da água. Logan observou enquanto a água corria sobre o bem esculpido peito do rapaz. Caindo por seu umbigo e sobre seu pau. Que, Logan notou, já estava bem esperto, tanto quanto o seu próprio.

- Er...apenas um bom dia de trabalho. - ele replicou, erguendo com dificuldade seus olhos para o rosto do outro homem.

- Aposto que sim. - disse Scott, começando a se ensaboar. - Não há nada como uma boa e quente chuveirada após um trabalho duro, hein? Tira toda a tensão e o estresse.

Logan rosnou e se aproximou do rapaz, empurrando-o contra a parede e beijando-o ferozmente. Scott moveu os quadris e ofegou com a sensação de sua ereção esfregando-se contra a de Logan. Logan rosnou e mordiscou a sensível pele logo abaixo da orelha de Scott.

Scott tomou vantagem da distração de Logan e mudou as posições até que era Logan quem estava pressionado na parede. Ele deslizou a língua pelo peito largo do outro homem e cuidadosamente se ajoelhou, tomando o pau de Logan em sua boca. Logan soltou um rugido que Scott pensou que poderia por a escola toda a baixo, mas nenhum deles estava ligando.

Usando uma mão para masturbar-se e outra para apertar gentilmente os testículos de Logan, Scott movia seus lábios para cima e para baixo no mastro grosso de Logan, pressionando a parte de baixo suavemente com seus dentes, fazendo os quadris de Logan subirem e descerem.

Rodeando a língua sobre a cabeça do pênis de Logan ele trabalhava devagar, lambendo e chupando, divertindo-se com os ruídos animalescos que Logan estava fazendo. Sabendo que ambos estavam perto do clímax Scott colocou todo o pau de Logan em sua boca, engolindo-o fundo e sorvendo espasmódicamente enquanto Logan gozava. Então ele sentiu que também gozava e gemeu alto.

- Porra, Summers...- Logan exalou, agarrando Scott, erguendo-o e o beijando novamente.

- É essa a idéia. - replicou Scott, sorrindo contra os lábios do outro homem. - Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso. Jean...

Logan já estava quase se afastando.

- Não diga mais nada, Cyke. Eu entendi. - mas sua mão estava envolvendo o membro de Scott, bombeando rapidamente. Scott deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Logan, mordendo a pele sensível ali enquanto sua mão imitava as ações de Logan.

Os dois gozaram rapidamente pela segunda vez, poucos segundos um do outro. Após um último e firme beijo eles se separaram, deixando a água quente limpar toda a evidência de que tinham feito algo além de tomar banho.

Até mesmo a marca que ele deixara no pescoço de Logan desapareceu quando ele saiu do chuveiro, deixando Scott só com seus pensamentos, imaginando o que o tinha possuído para transar com Logan em primeiro lugar, e então ter repetido a performance.

Ele era feliz com Jean. Ele realmente, realmente era. Só que apenas tinha algo tão primitivo, tão sexual, tão masculino a respeito de Logan, e isso o chamava de maneiras que outro homem jamais fizera. E ele tinha estado com homens antes de começar a sair com Jean.

Ele tinha que parar de pensar sobre isso, querer isso. Ele tinha que apagar as imagens e sentimentos de sua mente, ou Jean poderia achá-las e isso a feriria. Todo esse tempo ele passara temendo que ela o traísse com Logan, e na verdade ele era o único ali que ele estava comendo. Riu.

A vida era engraçada ás vezes.


End file.
